Undying Affection (5e Sorcerer Archetype)
Undying Affection The power of friendship is often seen as merely a weakness to many of those who actively seek dominance over others, however, to you, that is simply foolish. Your camaraderie towards your friends, or your love towards one single person, has manifested itself into magical powers. Even if that person or people may be gone, your magic is still forever, to serve as a reminder to the kindness they gave to you, and you use it to share it with the world. Love Power Starting at 1st level, the power of love blesses you with benefits. Creatures have disadvantage against being charmed by you. Additionally, while not wearing armor or a shield, your armor class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier. Everyone Can Be Friends At 1st level, you don't kill your enemies, you only show them love. When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points with a cantrip or single-target spell attack, you can choose to spare the creature’s life. Instead of falling unconscious, the creature is charmed by you for 1 minute. During that time, the charmed creature is peaceful and docile, refusing to move or to take actions or reactions, unless you command it to. You can’t order the creature to attack, force someone to make a saving throw, or cause damage to itself or others. This charmed effect ends early if you are incapacitated or if you or your companions attack the creature, deal damage to it, or force it to make a saving throw. When the effect ends, the creature falls unconscious if it still has 0 hit points. Power of Friendship Starting at 6th level, as a reaction to one or more allied creatures within 30 feet of yourself making a saving throw, you can expend sorcery points to give them a bonus. You expend 1 sorcery point per creature, to a maximum of your Charisma modifier (min 1) creatures, and all of them gain a bonus to the saving throw equal to your Charisma modifier (min +1). With My Friends By My Side At 14th level, your friends are able to aid you when you cast magic. When you cast a damaging cantrip, a number of allied creatures within 15 feet of yourself equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) can use their reaction to make the cantrip deal another die of damage per creature that does so. You can use this feature twice, and regain all usages after a long rest. Turn Them to The Light Starting at 18th level, you are able to convince those who previously were villainous that love is the only way to win. As an action, you can touch one incapacitated creature within 5 feet of yourself. That creature is permanently charmed, until you either use this ability again or you die. The creature knows it was charmed after the effect ends. While charmed in this way, the creature regards you as a close friend. Category:Archetypes